yo_awesome_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
That's A Wrap!
When it came time for Yo Awesome Awesome's Season 4 wrap party, the producers wanted it to be a truly special special. Something they've never done before - a live special! So on TBS on November 22, 2004, viewers watched as Yo Awesome Awesome: That's A Wrap! ''went on the air. I rewatched Live! recently, and man, I gotta say: It did not go well. It’s fascinating to watch, but as it turns out, working with puppets on television involves a lot of technical challenges, and doing Yo Awesome Awesome without the ability to do multiple takes was, like, really hard. The concept is pretty good: The cast and crew of Yo Awesome Awesome is putting on a variety show! The show starts with the cast and crew of Season 4 (including Maria Timotheou's daughter Ayla, her niece Amanda, and her nephew Josh Steimle) saying "That's a Wrap!" then balloons and confetti fall down and everyone cheers. Andrew Beecham calls Patricia Parsons, Betsy John-Margarita, and Jack Charles over to the Awesome House living room. Jack talks about intended guest star David Copperfield. Betsy and Pat do their "famous" juggling act, but fail because Pat's hands are incapable of holding things. Everyone wants Pat to juggle even though she can't, which leads to Andrew giving her a pillow gibby. Once they dial 911, Andrew, Pat, Betsy, and Jack run upstairs once where Jeff Vanderpuye is talking to his brother Will about the wrap party when he misses his cue "Well Will, are you excited for the Yo ... Awesome" For 55 seconds he does so until Estuardo Alvizures comes up and says "Yo Awesome Awesome!" Jordan Berry talks about filming the series finale Day Camp with guest star Nick Lachey. Then, Andrew talks to the Awesome cast and crew about their favorite things about their jobs. These include: * Nadeem Zaidi - "Baby Einstein books ... I want a hot dog!" * David El-Badawi - "010101010101010001010101000110010001000100101010101" * Tom Cain and Chris Savino - singing "That's Not My Name" * Chris Moore - "trying to jump on the Awesome House furniture when I get both my legs sprained." * Alex Winters - "Reading the script for the movie Alien when everyone else asks me to write!" * Cerrie Burnell - Ladysmith Black Mambazo singing “Isikhathi Siyimali,” “Zulu Khaya Lami,” and “The Yellow Rose of Texas,” on the show. Cerrie later gets foam stuck to her teeth. * Brooklyn Vera - singing "Food Goes in my Tummy". "Move over Jack! I'm the real Awesome Kid who can sing now!" * Stephanie Longardo - Talking to Muno but later sees that said person is someone different * Sandy Wax - "Putting second takes on scripts from Seasons 1 & 2." * Sarah Roy-Caplan - Improving Tim Timotheou's dialogue. * Maren Hoffmann - "Running angrily around the Awesome House and kicking all the chairs I can find" * Michael Hirsch - "Being the only one on set while everyone else is out!" * Dietrich Smith - Tutter, squabbling with his wayward tail. Treelo, coming in for another crash landing. Pip and Pop, playing a silly game as they swam through the Otter Pond. And Bear, sniffing the viewer but not quite getting it right. Andrew later corrects him of that being ''Bear in the Big Blue House. In between, the Awesome Gang sings a YAA!-themed parody of "Happy Birthday" by Coldplay, the Awesomes along with Josh, Ayla, and Amanda singing "It's the End of the World as We Know It" but then getting exhausted, and them singing "There's Nothing Better Than Being All Together". We later see filming of the Day Camp episode, with "What I like about you" playing in the background. After a commercial break, David Copperfield can't make it because he's stuck in traffic, so Andrew steps in and sticks a coin in Jack's ear and then gets it out. The crew dancing to "This is How We Do It!" Muno asking about eating pie. Andrew later pies him and soaks him with water. Muno later declares "Wasn't a good idea Andy!" "It's ANDREW!" Brooklyn showing herself naked on camera. Presenter Jane Norwood saying "It can be good to make new friends, but remember - they're lions!" The Awesomes singing the Alphabet Song, but this time most of them miss their cue. We see a Quiet Recording logo which means filming, but Sandy and Andrew go in anyway. It was a nice idea to end with "Everybody Dance" (full cast version). Somehow, they managed to get through the whole thing, even though the show ran long. when you watch this, it's time to go on air!